The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
One or more control modules control various subsystems of a vehicle. A control module typically includes a primary processor that executes software or firmware programs stored in memory. A control module may include one or more device driver integrated circuits that issue control signals to one or more components of the subsystem based on signals from the primary processor.
The primary processor typically monitors system parameters (e.g. sensor values, system voltage, and response characteristics) for faults. When a system parameter is out of range or indicates a fault, the control module typically operates the subsystems in a “limp home mode.” For example, vehicle operation is limited to prevent further damage to the vehicle subsystems and maintain safety of the driver. The control module makes no attempt to restore full functionality of the vehicle subsystems until a complete shutdown of the vehicle is performed and a restart occurs. In some instances, the device driver integrated circuit corresponding to the faulty parameter just needs to be reset to restore proper functionality.